An Everlasting Love Song
by Gracie Facie
Summary: Satoshi receives a mysterious music box with no key. When he finally gets it to play, something strange happens...or, should I say, someONE strange happens!
1. Ch 1: A Music Box

**A/N: _Hello there! So recently I have been rekindling my romance with the DNAngel series, and I thought I'd take another shot at writing a fanfic for it! I have one other fanfic for it, but please, I beg of you, don't read it. It is TERRIBLE. But it was my first fic, so I left it on for nostalgia._**

_**Anyway, I wasn't able to get my hands on the most recent pieces of the story, so I only know it up to a certain point. I think I'm going to stick with the idea that all the artworks are gathering power and stuff and set my story in that area of time, because it would be difficult to continue exactly where I am in the storyline.**_

_**With that being said, away we go!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title:<strong> An Everlasting Love Song

**Author: **Gracie Facie

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own DNAngel

* * *

><p>He didn't know where it had come from. He didn't even know who had sent it, or dropped it off, as the case was. With no markings from the post office, it had to have been hand delivered by the gift-giver. It had only had his name written on the box, and when he'd gone to open it he'd found...<p>

A music box.

A music box, with a twisted mahogany base and two gold wings folded around an old-fashioned record player speaker.

Whoever it was that had left it for him clearly didn't know anything of his interests. He supposed it was a gift from a girl who might have figured out where he lived. He'd already called his father, and Daisuke, and Takeshi and inspector Saehara, and even the school. Nobody had a clue where it had come from.

Looking over the winged design again, he supposed it was rather visually appealing. Definitely a work of art, and it certainly suited his taste.

It had come with a note that said "Play me!". But he had looked and looked, and he still couldn't find how to make it play whatever song it played. There were no knobs to turn or buttons to press. In fact, it looked like it had a keyhole of some kind, but his mysterious gift-giver had forgotten to include any such key.

"What's the point of a music box if there's no way to play it?" He asked himself.

It bugged him a little that he couldn't make it play, but he didn't focus too much on it. He went about his normal activities the whole evening, leaving it to sit there on his bedside table, collecting dust.

One evening turned to a day. A day to a week. And on. And on. And on.

And still, the music box stood there, with no song to sing.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi, what's this?" Daisuke asked, picking up the music box off the shelf. "I've never seen this here before."<p>

Satoshi glanced over at his redheaded guest, and watched him turning the music box around, looking for a way to turn it on.

"That's no use, there is no way to turn it on. It's what was in that mysterious package I told you about a few months ago. A music box with no key."

"Why would somebody send you a music box with no key? What's the point if it doesn't play?"

"That's what I said."

Daisuke placed it back on the shelf. "You never know, though. Music is all about timing. Maybe it's just waiting for the right time."

* * *

><p>That night, Satoshi went to bed later than usual. He yawned a small yawn and turned to click off the lights.<p>

Curiously, the music box stood next to the lamp. Hadn't Daisuke put it back on the shelf? With a sigh, he went to pick it up and put it back up. He grabbed it by one wing and it almost slid from his grip.

"Hold on..." He looked closer and saw that one of the feathers in the right wing was loose! He tugged slightly, and it came loose in his hand. holding it up to the light, he saw-

A little gold key.

Well isn't that clever? Hiding the key in plain sight? Curious, he put the tiny key in the little lock and turned it gingerly. He heard a small '_click!_' and sat back to see if it worked.

The music box played a slow piano piece, in a jazzy american kind of way. Satisfied, Satoshi went to remove the key, but stopped himself. The wings of the music box had started to...unfold! They were spreading, as if they were real feathers, until their small wingspan was complete.

The music stopped.

Satoshi sat there, stunned. Suddenly, he heard a voice:

"Well, well! It took you long enough to figure that one out!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It's late so I'll end it there! Who's in his room? How did they get there? What's up with the music box? Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**I would really appreciate some reviews, since I don't really think this was a GREAT first chapter. Feedback, please!**_


	2. Ch 2: Towa no Hagosha

**A/N: _Hey! So I'm really liking my ideas for this story, so I'm really excited to see how it works itself out! Let's see where this goes from here!_**

* * *

><p>"Well, well! It took you long enough to figure that one out!"<p>

Satoshi whirled around, instinctively chucking the music box towards where the voice was coming from. He heard a faint noise like someone at the foot of his bed catching it.

"Woah! Hey, be careful with that! You'll break me, stupid!"

He blinked and reached for his glasses, putting them on and staring until his eyes adjusted.

At the foot of his bed stood a figure of some sort, with long hair and the music box in their hands. Judging from the voice, he thought it was a woman. He quickly flicked on the lights, only to turn a bright shade of red at the sight and turn them back off immediately.

There was a girl at the foot of his bed. With long purple hair. Naked.

Naked. She was standing there, in his room, in his apartment, naked.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Satoshi was in the bathroom, washing his face and trying to clear his mind of all the impossible things that had just happened. After he'd tried very hard for a half hour to explain that she should wear clothes, she had finally put one of his shirts on and he had set down to question her.<p>

She claimed to be a piece of art. He had tried to get her to tell her the truth, since it was impossible that there was a piece of art he hadn't heard of, but she kept insisting. The music box was her anchor to this world, he could see that, but he'd gotten dizzy from trying to figure out who else in the world had had that kind of power, so he'd stepped out to wash his face. And, here he was.

With sudden resolution, he walked back out into his bedroom/living room.

The girl sat on his bed, humming lightly and twirling a strand of curly purple hair. She smiled up at him as he came out, popping back into the air and hanging there as she had been before he'd left.

"Welcome back!" She nodded at him, her hair shining with turquoise highlights as the feeble light from his bedside lamp played across it.

"Who are you?" He asked, for the umpteenth time that night.

The girl sighed, and plopped back on the bed. "This again? I've already told you. I'm Towa no Hagosha, the Eternal Guardian. I was created to protect the tamer of Krad. Thus, the 'eternity' and 'guardian' parts."

"That's impossible. Krad was the last creation of the Hikari, there's no way you can exist."

"I've already told you, I wasn't created by the Hikari. Just for them."

"Towa no Hagosha-"

"Mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Mine. Mee-nay. Towa no Hagosha sounds so...formal. From what I understand, Mine is a common name in this age, meaning 'resolute Protector'. Is it not?"

Satoshi just stared dumbly at her, something he'd been doing all night. She was an impossible thing, a living artwork that was not of the Hikari. She looked like a normal girl his age...well, maybe a little more 'womanly' in body, but...No. Focus. She looked normal enough, like the other works of art-like Towa no Shirube or Argentine, for example. She definitely fit the profile, but not the logic.

"Let me talk atcha a bit, okay?" She said suddenly."I was created out of love. The original creator of the Hikari works, well, he had this girl, you see? And when he got to the point of giving his art life, he forgot about her, but she loved him still, you know? So when he turned into..." she gestured at him, meaning Krad. "MY creator, who was a music box maker, made me. She had meant to just make a music box that he could take with him and remember her by. She didn't mean to make a living creature...in fact, it drove her mad that she had, and she ended up killing herself. But, that's um...Well, you get the picture."

She shrugged.

"I'm not great at storytelling, and I honestly don't remember too well, but I think that's the gist of it."

Satoshi rubbed his forehead with impatience. At this point, he didn't care if she was telling the truth or not. At this point, he was hoping it was all a dream and that, when he woke up, the music box would be on the shelf, harmless and lifeless.

"Oh, but sir, you look tired. You should get some sleep." She patted the bed beside her with a smile.

_Please let her be a dream. Please let me wake up._

* * *

><p>"Daisuke, why are you always the one who ends up bringing Satoshi his homework when he misses classes?" Takeshi complained, stretching up towards the sky with a yawn as they walked.<p>

Daisuke laughed slightly. "I guess nobody else really knows where he lives...besides, I worry about him when he misses class." He looked over at his friend. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, Takeshi."

"That guy would starve to death if we didn't stop by once a week. I'm just doing him a favor."

_He worries, too_, Daisuke thought. _Even if he won't admit it._

"Well, we're here. The mostly empty apartment of the elusive Satoshi." Takeshi retorted as they approached the building. "Homework to be delivered, food to make, let's get going then."

They knocked on the door and waited for a minute, and finally heard a soft: "Coming!"

"Hey, is it me," Takeshi said thoughtfully. "Or did that sound like a girl's voice?"

"Now that you mention it, it did sound kinda feminine." Daisuke conceded.

The door swung opened and they turned to see-

A smiling, purple-haired girl wearing nothing but a button-up men's dress shirt.

* * *

><p>Satoshi woke with a start at the sound of clamoring voices at the door. With a groan he realized two things:<p>

One: Takeshi and Daisuke were there.

Two: Mine was not a figment of his imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey there! So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure about her background story, who knows, maybe she's actually hiding something? We'll find out more later, that's for sure.**_

_**How do you like Mine? (Pronounced Mee-Nay) I like her. I even drew a picture of her and her music box! haha**_

_**Please review and let me know if I should keep going or nix the story!**_


End file.
